


New Traditions

by OlkarianPrincess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, ish, legit just fluff, so sweet it'll give you a sugar rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/pseuds/OlkarianPrincess
Summary: For @lesbiansforshaladin, a fluffy birthday date between Pidge & Shiro.





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PidgeLettaConChetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/gifts).



> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I'M SORRY IT'S LATE!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I hope it gives you a cavity bc that's how sweet I tried to make it.
> 
> Also warning for cuss words. Whoops.

“Shiro....Shiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrro”

Shiro swatted at the pesky bug that kept landing on his face.

_ Quiet bug. _

“I’m not a bug.”

His eyes flew open and although the world spun for a bit, Pidge’s brown hair and goofy grin were clearly visible in front of him.

“Oh, I dreamt that a bug was flying around and saying my name. It kept landing on my face,” he lifted his hand up to his cheek.

“That was me. I was poking you. What’re you doing sleeping here anyway?”

Shiro looked around and finally noticed that he was in the kitchen. He didn’t recall falling asleep there, but the aching of his shoulders confirmed that he’d been sleeping somewhere that wasn’t a bed. He had been stressed about...something...he couldn’t remember what.

“Dunno,” he mumbled before a yawn escaped his mouth. “What about you?”

She just smiled and shook her head, “Nevermind that, how about you go to bed?”

Shiro let out a loud groan, half out of protest, half to see Pidge laugh - which is exactly what she did.

“Idiot, you need sleep just as much as I do.”

She grabbed his hand and yanked at his arm. It wasn’t nearly enough to pull him up, but damn did she have some strength in her. Reluctantly, Shiro allowed himself to be dragged through the castle’s dimly lit hallways. His room wasn’t too far from the kitchen, so the walk was (unfortunately) fairly short. When they got to his doorway, they both stopped. He opened his mouth to say something stupid, but stopped when he saw Pidge staring intently at the metal door in front of them.

“Something wrong?”

“No, I was just thinking that-,” she turned towards him and suddenly her face flushed red. Even in the low light of the castle’s night settings, he could see the crimson that danced on her cheeks.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. You should sleep.”

“Alright,” he replied, but he didn't’t move. When she raised her brow at his inactivity, he merely glanced down at their hands which were still clasped together.

“Oh,” she said softly, following his gaze. Gently she pulled away and resettled her palm on his shoulder. “Hey Shiro?”

“Yes Katie?”

She smiled at the use of her name. “Don’t distract me. I was going to ask you...back on Earth, tomorrow is your birthday, right?”

He paused for a moment to think about it. Birthdays were never a big deal to him growing up.

“Maybe? I think it is.”

She responded with her trademark mischievous grin.

“Let’s do something then, to celebrate. How about it?”

He thought for a moment. They were going to be on the planet Orthos for two more days, and all he had planned was some training and tactical meetings with the team.

“That works for me,” he decided. He couldn’t really ever say no to Pidge, and everyone knew it...especially Pidge.

“Great!” she said, pushing the button to open his door. Planting her hands on his back, she gave him a shove into his room. “It’s a date then!”

Before he had time to react, she was gone, and he was left wondering if she was being serious or not. The answer came the next day.

Shiro was usually the first person in the castle up. He had a whole morning routine, even back on Earth, and he didn’t like to waste time. “The morning is always the most productive time of the day,” his uncle used to always say. Well, not if you were the Holts. All of them thought that the middle of the fucking night was a more appropriate time for getting stuff done. But for Shiro, the morning really was more productive. And yet, on his birthday, Pidge was the first one up and barging into his room before he had time to get out of bed.

“Put these on!” she yelled, throwing a pile of clothes onto Shiro’s head, obstructing his vision.

Just as he grabbed them off so he could take a look at what exactly she wanted him to wear, he was being yanked out of bed and shoved into the bathroom.

“Hey, wait-”

“Get dressed!”

He complied, without complaints, but only to see what exactly she was up to. The outfit was pretty comfortable, all things considered. It looked foreign and very similar to the style of clothing that the Orthanian diplomats wore, but he liked the rich purple color. It reminded him of Lance’s theory that Allura’s true talent is sensing favorite colors and that’s how she was able to assign them to lions. He smiled to himself as he finished dressing and stepped out of the bathroom.

Pidge stood in front of him, a large grin spread across her face, in a green dress that matched his. 

“What do you think?”

“You look great,” Shiro responded immediately.

Pidge sighed and rolled her eyes, exaggerating her reaction to hide the obvious embarrassment that his comment had caused her, “I meant, what do you think of your clothes? Keith helped me pick them.”

“Keith? I’m surprised that he was able to help. He couldn’t pick fashionable shoes if you asked him to.”

Pidge snorted before grabbing Shiro’s hand, “You ready to go?”

He glanced down at their intertwined fingers and contemplated asking if it was a thing they were doing from then on, but decided better of it. It was what it was, and he was happy with it. _If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it._

“Where are we going anyway?”

“It’s a surprise!” Pidge responded cheerfully as they headed down the halls. “Coran and Allura helped me research some things to do on this planet. I picked some stuff I thought you’d like.”

“Sounds fun.”

Their conversation was light as they walked through the castle. Shiro felt the tension in his back melt away. He was more relaxed than he had been in a very long time. That is, until they reached the castle’s main entrance. Their conversation stopped as soon as the doors opened. Outside, the world was cast in a purple haze as rain of the same color poured down from the sky. Pidge froze. Shiro stared at her, unsure what to say, when she finally let out a word.

“Fuck.”

“Pidge?”

“Shit! I’m so sorry! It wasn’t supposed to rain today. We calculated the chance of bad weather based on the typical climate of this area, but there must’ve been a miscalculation in the incoming wind patterns of-”

“Pidge...”

“I’m so so sorry! How could I not think about this! Everything we were supposed to do was outside!”

“Pidge!” Shiro raised his voice slightly and grabbed either side of his companions shoulders. She looked up at him, tears swelling at the corners of her eyes.

“Yy-es?”

“Pidge,” Shiro sighed gently, “it’s alright. Don’t worry about my birthday, okay? It’s not a big deal to me and it just makes me happy that you thought to do anything.”

The tears began to fall down her face.

“No no, what did I say wrong? I’m so sorry!” he tried to fix it, but everything was just getting worse.

“No, I’m sorry, it’s-” she lowered herself to the ground, wiping her tears away with the sleeves of her dress, “I’m sorry. I know you never had good birthdays.”

“You do?” Shiro looked into her eyes, having lowered his body along with hers.

“Yes,” she took a deep breath to calm herself, “I’m really sorry I’m freaking out. It’s just...well you were a legend in our house. But Matt always sounded so said when he talked about your family. And one day...it was your birthday and he said he was going to spend it with you....and that you didn’t have a family to celebrate it with like he did...it just broke my heart...”

“Oh Pidge...” he cupped her face with his non-robotic palm.

“I’m sorry. I made it worse. I just wanted to give you something special.”

Shiro wiped the remaining tear from her eye, “Just being with you and knowing that you care is the best present I could ask for.”

A small smile played on her lips. She took a few deep breaths before turning her gaze to the pouring purple rain outside the castle.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to change out plans,” she finally said, facing him once more. “I have a new idea.”

“Absolutely,” he beamed at her.

Part of her plan involved him waiting in his room for a while. It gave him time to reminisce in the past. He remembered the birthday that Pidge had spoken of. Matt insisted that they go to the carnival. It was in town that week. Matt, the goof, said it was to “meet girls,” but Shiro knew that it was Matt’s attempt to make up for all the shitty birthdays he’d had in the past. And they had fun. Shiro laughed as Matt’s pickup lines caused girls to frown at him and roll their eyes, they ate way too much junk food, and Shiro even won a few games. He also remembered a homemade card that Matt handed him at some point in the night. “I didn’t make it,” Matt had insisted, pushing the idea that his little sister had gotten it into her head that Shiro needed a birthday card. It was the cutest, sweetest gift he’d ever received - and from someone he’d never met. Well...until he crash landed on Earth.

“All done!” Pidge appeared at his door.

“We good to go?” he asked.

“Yup,” she intertwined his arm with hers and lead him up through the castle’s many levels. They stopped at a room that bordered one of the many balconies. The door that lead outside was made entirely of a transparent material, and the mountains off in the distance could be seen through the falling rain. Setup right in front of the grand door was a pillow fort made of what looked to be the blankets from all the paladin’s individual rooms, as well as a bunch of snacks from the kitchen.

“You made this for me?” Shiro grinned.

“That’s right. If we can’t explore the planet, we can have a rainy day date inside.”

His heart felt so light that he thought it would fly right out of his chest.

“This is wonderful,” he looked around the fort. It even had a little cubby for electronics that Pidge could work on and a few Altean picture books full of colorful illustrations of Altea. 

“Wait,” he paused, “did you ask before taking these blankets?”

“About that...” Pidge averted her gaze, “I mean, Lance helped me out so at least he was okay with it. Everyone else...I’m sure they’re fine...”

Shiro rolled his eyes before climbing into the fort.

“Wait! There’s one more surprise!”

Pidge ran off, but was only gone for a few seconds. When she came back, she was holding a small cake with six candles on it.

“Happy birthday!”

“You...made this for me?”

“Hunk showed me how. That’s kinda why I needed you out of the kitchen last night,” she laughed, setting the cake down.

Shiro couldn’t help himself. It was all too much. Before he knew it, he was on his feet, on hand wrapped around Pidge’s waist and the other gently touching her hair. He pressed his forehead to hers and held that position for a moment, his heart beating faster than it ever had before - even when fighting Zarkon on the astral plane. Before he could think about what to do next, she closed the gaps between their lips. They stood there together, embracing each other in a sweet, soft kiss as the sound of rain filled the air around them.


End file.
